The Piper's Song
by thedreamerbehindthemask
Summary: Darkness needs light. The sun needs shadows. Draco needs Marianne just as she needs him. All fairytales, you will find, have and need and dark side... and sepents need a piper's song.


**The Piper's Song**

**A Draco Malfoy love story**

**Disclaimer: I am merely a fan and an obsessive one at that!**

**A/N: Thank you for taking a chance on this story because I know there are many Draco/OC stories on Fanfiction! Read and review!**

Chapter 1: In which the serpent is first charmed

It was little Draco's first time at King's Cross station and he was quite excited, giddy even, but no one would be able to tell for every time he would smile or even look happy for that matter, his father would send him a steely glare reminding him that Malfoy men were never giddy. So standing in front of the great red train the steam blowing in his face and hearing the excited chatter of other students, Draco stood still and silent until it was time to board the train. Draco felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up only to see his father gazing forward. Looking around the area warily Draco let his iron heart melt just a bit.

"Goodbye father, I'll miss you." Draco said his eyes pleading for any attention his father might have given, but no, Lucius Malfoy stayed cool and calm showing no emotion, not even love, to his only son on his first day of school.

Now you must know that even eleven year old boys can feel butterflies in their chest at the sight of a young girl their age and this is exactly what happened to Draco when he first saw Marianne Piper. After being rudely affronted by the all famous Harry Potter, Draco muttered his beliefs on Harry and his new friend, Weaslby to Crabbe and Goyle. It was almost time to be sorted and Draco hoped and prayed that he would make it into Slytherin. It would make his father proud. Lost in daydreams of being the most powerful Slytherin at Hogwarts, Draco failed to notice the small figure push up next to him and cough.

"Excuse me…" a small girl's voice said softly.

"Yes," Draco snapped already in a bad mood from being embarrassed by Potter. He turned around and immediately felt guilty. The girl in back of him was slightly taller than him, but that was normal at his age, but more importantly she was very pretty in the most delicate way. Her reddish blonde hair was extremely curly without being frizzy or unruly, fell to her back, and was pinned back in a way reminiscent of a medieval fairy tale painting. Her eyes were large, round, and hazel pleading for acknowledgment, just like his. Draco had never seen a girl that wasn't absolutely nauseating before and he well liked the change. She reminded him of the fair ladies his mom read to him about in her book of faerie tales before his father took the book away claiming that Malfoy men don not read such things.

"You're standing on my robe," she said quietly looking down to the stone ground, where his black leather shoe was planted over her dark robe. Draco not taking his eyes off her for a second moved his foot and held out a hand. But before he could even state his name, the doors to the Great Hall opened and with a small shy smile the girl disappeared.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted to the relief of a rather pale Malfoy under it. He was now officially Slytherin and could not stop the arrogant smirk that appeared on his face as he walked proudly to his house table. After watching Potter get sorted into the pigheaded lot of Gryffindor along with his new friends, Malfoy impatiently watched as the last first year was sorted, wanting the expected great feast.

"Marianne Piper," Professor McGonagall announced and the last girl walked up, wringing her hands nervously, fairy tale hair swishing with every step. It was the girl from before! Draco's crossed his fingers under the table and whispered, "Please get into Slytherin, Please get into-"

"Hufflepuff!" He should have known really. She acted quite gentle and shy something a Slytherin would never do. No, they could never be friends. It would be ridiculous, a Slytherin with a Hufflepuff. He wanted to make his father proud and that meant associating with the right sort. So from that moment on Draco's once pleading eyes grew cold and a hunger for power overtook his desire for friends, making him a very unhappy boy to say the least.

Two years later, third year's changes

"He's staring again, Marianne and its really creepy. He's been doing that since the start of this year. If you ask me I think he fancies you." Susan Bones murmured to her friend, who was sitting across the table, gazing intently into her mug of butter beer trying to ignore the gaze of Seamus Finnigan, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Susan he's a friend, nothing more," she replied twiddling with a piece of her yellow scarf.

"Whatever you say Maid Marianne, he's coming over here so…"

Marianne whipped her head around sending gold curls everywhere, her eyes wide with surprise.

Seamus Finnigan looked as if he was going to be sick. Taking a large breath and picking at the hem of his sweater, before looking Marianne in the eye.

"Hey Susan, Marianne," he began in his strong Irish accent that well matched his freckles and rather green complexion. Now Seamus was a brave boy, put in Gryffindor for that very reason, but asking a girl out on a date was a scary thing to do for any thirteen year old boy.

"I was wondering, Marianne, if you'd like to come to Quittich practice… with me this Friday. We could go to the library after because I know you like to read."

He said all of this very quickly and when he was finished he was red in the face and out of breath.

Marianne did not know how to respond. This would be her very first date and Seamus was kind of cute! Knowing she had to give her admirer an answer she pushed a curl out of her eyes, put on her best smile that royalty would envy, and answered truthfully, "Seamus, you flatter me and I would be very much pleased to accompany you Friday."

No one at Hogwarts talked like Marianne Piper. Her old fashioned speech was a result of visiting her grandmother everyday since she was two. Her grandmother had a love of muggle Jane Austen novels and practically drilled the way of speaking into Marianne's mind. Marianne couldn't stop if she tried. One would think her proper dialogue would make her appear prissy but everyone at Hogwarts knew that she had one of the kindest warmest hearts.

Seamus didn't hear all she said but he did no that it sounded like a "yes"! A large grin was plastered to his face as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Marianne's flushed cheek, caught up in the moment. At that exact moment, three Slytherin boys entered the Three Broomsticks, a scowl on the face of the pale boy in the middle, a scowl that only grew deeper when his gray eyes met Marianne's, whose cheek was currently being kissed. Seamus didn't notice how Marianne's face had gone pale and her mood tense as he pulled away blushing, embarrassed, and also very happy. After Seamus had walked away, Marianne stood up grabbed her black knit cap and said goodbye to Susan who was used to her strange exits. She pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold, snowy village of Hogsmeade, knowing that the pale scowling boy would follow. She headed over to the Shrieking Shack, clutching her gray coat and putting on her cap, hearing footsteps in the snow behind her.

"Ah, come to the perfect spot for a snog from your new boyfriend, Piper," a snide voice said from behind.

"Draco, please," Marianne softly pleaded keeping her back to him and her arms wrapped around her waist, "I believed it to be proper to agree to go with him because he is kind to me and I truly want to go."

"He's a Half-blood, Marianne, and a Gryffindor. You can do better."

Marianne turned around and faced him her cheeks red from the cold, her eyes worried.

"You are doing it again, Draco. You're judging people's character based off their blood status. You see how your parents are making you become?"

Making sure that no one was around, she suddenly took a few steps forward and threw her arms around Draco who reluctantly put his arms around her slender waist, her warmth spreading into his very soul.

This odd friendship began in their second year, the year of the heir of Slytherin.

One by one, students were showing up petrified and Marianne feared that she or one of her friends might be next. Whispers through corridors and rumors in common rooms, spoke of Harry Potter, who was now known to speak Parseltounge, making him a high suspect for being the murderer. After what he did the year before, Marianne doubted that Harry was the killer and shook hear golden curls whenever she would hear such nonsense. It was a cold night and the sounds of the night echoed through Marianne's chambers, making it absolutely impossible to sleep. So she slipped out of bed, put on her robe, and grabbed a book, walking softly past the common room and into the hallways. She of course knew of the consequences of her actions. She could be found by a prefect. She could be petrified. She could be killed, but a restless mind makes a restless body and her slipper clad feet seemed to move on their own. Down steps, through hallways, and past corners she went until she found a little ledge behind a wall and in front of a window. She sat upon the ledge and scooted back so no one could find her, but of course, someone did.

"What are you doing here?" a snide little voice questioned as its speaker came into view. Marianne's closed eyes shot open and she jumped off the ledge, with wide eyes, to face the boy before her. He looked her age with white blonde hair slicked back to make his face appear even more pointy and wore the green robes of a Slytherin. Marianne recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy, the first person she had talked to in her first year and as the bitter boy who seemed to hate everything and everyone except for himself.

"I…I can you the same, Draco Malfoy. I couldn't sleep so I did something foolish and am going back now you should also there's a murderer at Hogwarts, you know." She said in a voice that was way older than her twelve years.

"Obviously, Piper," he spat, but there was no coldness in his eyes. Marianne was surprised he knew her name. "What are you afraid?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said with a small sigh, sitting back down and patting the space next to her invitingly. Draco raised an eyebrow but reluctantly sat down, looking at the girl next to him who was wearing light yellow pajamas, her thick head of blonde curls tied behind her head in a yellow band.

"Are you a pureblood?" he asked and waited intently for her reply, knowing that it could change his whole view on this pretty little girl.

"Yes, but my family chooses not to have others know that," she replied turning her head away and looking deeply in thought. Draco was relied but curious. Why would anyone want to hide the fact that they are pure?

"Then your safe. Only Mudbloods have been attacked and I think its Potter," Draco said with a scowl folding his arms.

"Harry's not a monster and neither are you. You just need to acquire some happiness" she said softly, reaching over to put a hand over his.

"And where do you suppose I find that, Piper?" Draco said with a snort, rolling his eyes.

"You can find it in a friend," she said now clasping his pale hand, "and in fairytales."

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the book that she drew out from behind her.

Faerie Tales and Magic Myths for Young Wizards and Witches by Florence Rosebright the cover read. It was the book his mother read to him when he was younger.

"But you're a Hufflepuff!" he exclaimed taking his hand out of hers and looking away from the book.

"And you're a Slytherin, but I want to be your friend and if it has to remain secret than you have my trust." She said wondering why she wanted his friendship so much but already knowing the answer. She saw emptiness in his eyes, a darkness that she wanted to illuminate. He saw hope in this new friend and with a solemn nod, as in agreement to the secrecy, he and Marianne walked two separate ways going farther away from each other when in fact they were only getting closer.

The tales of the Brothers Grimm are known as some of the best fairytales ever written. These stories a pixie light with handsome heroes and happy endings, they also have murder, intrigue, and hidden demons in the dark corners of the pages waiting to lurk into the story and make the characters lives very difficult. I'm no famous fairytale author, but prepare for this story to be beautiful but sometimes Grimm.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that and be expecting more soon. I hope for this story to be like dark chocolate, not too dark and bitter, but not all sweet. Read and Review and check my other HP stories out! Thank you!


End file.
